The Iron Gator
The Iron Gator is a level in'' Battlefield 2: Special Forces, it is set during a MEC Special Forces attack on the [[USS Essex (LHD-2)|USS ''Essex (LHD-2)]]. Description "MEC Special Forces have launched an attack on the USS Essex Aircraft Carrier. Their intelligence was impeccable, allowing them to coordinate their assault with only a skeleton crew of U.S Navy SEALs onboard. Even so, the SEALs are well equipped and prepared to put up a fierce fight in defense of their ship, affectionately referred as "The Iron Gator". This close quarters fight inside the halls of the carrier will be won by the team working as coordinated squads and practicing superior infantry tactics." Conquest Iron Gator is composed of three areas: the ship itself, the water around it, and the nearby peninsula. In the sixteen-player variant, both the MECSF and Navy SEALs spawn on-board the eponymous iron gator -- the MEC near the stern of the ship, and the Americans spread throughout the rest. In the thirty-two and sixty-four player variants, the game becomes Conquest Assault -- the MEC begins on a peninsula to the north of the ship, with an uncapturable base where they begin, while the SEALs control most of the rest of the flags upon start, but those flags are capturable. Outside of the ship, the map is very open, with a wide stretch of water and then a small base owned by the MEC. It is in this area that the helicopter and heavier vehicles are most effective, largely due to the fact that none of them can get into the carrier itself (though a skilled pilot can land the Mi-17 Hip inside the well deck at the rear of the ship). Within the ship, however, the scenario becomes much more close-quarters. With numerous corridors, and just a few main pathways, spread becomes less of an issue, and explosives become much more effective. In terms of vehicles, the MEC start off with more vehicles then the SEALS on the thirty-two and sixty-four player modes, with several boats, as well as an APC and a 2K22 Tunguska. On the other hand, the SEALs have one attack chopper and an Phalanx CIWS. On this map the Grappling Hook and Zip Line are removed from kits that would normally have them. Commander Assets Each team has UAV Trailer and Satellite scan. No artillery is available for either of the teams. Navy SEALs 16 player variant UAV Trailer - At the northern part of the flight deck Satellite Scan - northern part of the flight deck on the main bridge. MEC Special Forces 16 player variant UAV Trailer - At the southern part of the flight deck, next to the elevator switch Satellite Scan - southern part of the flight deck, where the Flight Deck flag would be on 32/64 player would be Equipment Bases Bases (16 players) The 16 player variant takes place on the ships itself. RHIB boats are off each side of the ship. Hangar Bay, Fore The Hangar bay is the US Navy Seals starting spawn at the beginning of the game. It consists of numerous static objects: stacks of crates, as well as unusable aircraft, and some red barrels which will explode when shot. There are walkways running along most of the belly of the ship, offering higher vantage points and better visibility, but with very little cover. At the southernmost part, an elevator switch can be used to access the flight deck, offering easy access to the resources. First Floor, Mess Hall First Floor, Storage First Floor, Engine Room Bases (32/64 players) The Map in 32/64 players remains unchanged except with a few RHIB boats here and there. Boarding the ship can be done with a few different ways: either boats, using the BTR-90 or the helicopters Flight Deck First Floor, Engine Room Hanger Bay, Aft Viewing Deck First Floor, Mess Hall Hanger Bay, Fore Coastal Village Gallery BF2SF Iron Gator 16.png|Iron Gator 16 players. iron-gator-32.jpg|32 player variant. Trivia * Similar to Leviathan, In the “gameplayobjects.con” file, the MECSF main base is actually referred to as “InsurgentBase.” It is possible that the Insurgent Forces may have originally planned to be in this map. *If a Vehicle Drop is called on this map, a RIB is dropped. *It is likely that this map had a different name during development, as the code for the control point names contain the letters MS, while control points for other maps contain, in the same position, the initial letters of the map names. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2 Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Special Forces